


On Wings of Clear

by Skeren



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftermath, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain makes him think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wings of Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Written October of 2007.

The wind barely ruffled the trees, silence falling thick and unwelcome in the wake of the long, overdrawn rainstorm. He liked the sound of rain. On the ocean, the sand, the trees, lulling him to sleep after a bout of chill. So when it stopped, something soothing left with it. It was, unfortunately, a bit like when he was a kid and everyone had to go home. 

Parents reigning in his friends, putting a quick end to the best part of his day without even realizing it was the best part at all. The end of the rain was like that. It was quiet, often less than sudden, but expected. 

In fact, he remembered when he used to anticipate it. He was young then, and it was before everything went wrong. He _hadn't_ hurt Sora then. He _hadn't_ disappointed Kairi. He hadn't become someone he never thought he'd have to, nothing, none of it. It was back when he'd still been hopeful, though to say he'd ever been optimistic would be a terrible, and completely wrong, stretch of the imagination. 

That had been Sora's job. 

Really though, days like this... He supposed it was better than the build up before the rain. There wasn't any stifling air pressing down on you, no headaches or other weird sideways reactions to something that hadn't happened yet. He'd had more than enough of that in his life. 

For now... It was quiet, and the reason he wasn't fond of the quiet was that it was giving him time to think. 

It had been years, and he hadn't really ever been compelled to leave again, not for good, but it was days like this that drew out the memories. Sora would be far from happy to know he was thinking about it, and would try to distract him or make him laugh, but that wasn't what he needed _all_ the time. So... he was out on the beach in the dead of the night, but only because he was completely sure that the other two were asleep. 

He still didn't know how they'd reeled him into their weird relationship. The two of them had been... together, but not. Those other halves of theirs still made things strange, but Roxas and he had secrets from Sora, or at least they had, and that had gotten things back how it used to be. 

And that all by itself had been way too easy. He hadn't really wanted to, not with how things had changed, but there hadn't been any lines. All the ones he'd ever worried about had been crossed already, so what was he supposed to do, pretend it hadn't happened? He'd sooner admit that Sora might outgrow him than do that, and they all knew it wasn't going to happen, and thus he never would...

But as much as things were the same, they were different. Which was oddly okay too. 

So the rain, or rather, the cease of the rain, made him think. 

Letting out a soft breath that no more moved the trees than the dead wind had, he smiled, just a little. 

Even if they _were_ overly optimistic, and things had once gone horribly horribly wrong... he supposed that they were going well enough now.

And if they weren't going to protest... then he would be just fine with that too.


End file.
